The War
by KH3AQUA
Summary: The war has started and Sora's losing it. Kairi and Riku are together, what's a sad boy who is close to depression with no time to stop going to do?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attemp at action; and I only have 2 chapters so far...I don't really know where to take this right now...Or what Sora would like to say...You haven't even started the ff, don't talk anymore.

Yuffie: Finallly! For once you stopped.

Aqua: Yuffie Sky sharks.

Yuffie: Not necessary! He heedges away and poofs off

If you have any pointers, tell me please:)

Chapter 1: The fight begins

Glancing at a distance, on the horizon, a dark shadow starts swallowing the sky. Sora, Riku and Kairi look up at the darkening sky with key blades in hand as the helpless light disappears. Kairi's hair, pulled back, seems dark brown in the shade, unlike the normal light brilliance. Both her and Sora's eyes gloss over, Riku wears a strange glance. Their body language is tense. Behind them Titus, Wakka, Selphie and their parents watch in apprehension from the secret cave entrance. A loud sound of and engine rings through the sky as a large steel flying object appears from the still darkening sky. It swerves over their heads and they hear a speaker and a rambunctious voice off a microphone.

"Sora! We came to help!" Recognizing the female ninja Yuffie, a shaft opens beneath the ship and they all jump out. Yuffie, Tifa, Leon, Cloud, and Arieth land in front of them. "It's up to you guys, I'll go take care of the garden." The speaker continues and Sora realizes it was Cid. He smiles at everyone, but quickly becomes stone and then looks at Kairi and Riku.

"Introductions later. We have business to attend to everyone." Sora said very business like. "Yuffie, Leon, Arieth and Cloud, go around to the other side of the island and take care of the heartless. Kairi, Riku and I will stay here and get help from them." He said pointing toward Selphie, Wakka, Titus and the families.

"Alright!" Yuffie said and they all took off in the opposite direction.

"Selphie! Titus! Wakka! You'll stay here and fight with us, but parents, we can handle this, you go hide in the same house all together. Because the door in the cave is bound to open, and I couldn't lose anyone again." He said glancing at Kairi for a brief moment. Sora's mother came up and kissed his head and they walked away silently Riku's little brother waving. "Selphie, work with Kairi, Titus with me, and Wakka you will pair with Riku. Use each other's strengths to your advantage. This may last awhile." Sora said and started talking to Titus.

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, Yuffie had paired off with Leon and Arieth, and Cloud with Tifa. A wave of heartless already approached and had been defeated shortly, they were only Shadows and the fighters knew this was just the beginning.

The first wave of heartless on the other side of the island was a bit more strategic needy than just Shadows, some Soldiers mixed in and one Behemoth afterward. The Behemoth plummeted to the ground and simmered away; Sora reached up and wiped the bit of sweat away. Kairi stared at him from the ground in exhaustion and he helped her by healing her. Kairi stood up and hugged him thankfully. She smiled sweetly and walked toward Riku who was kneeling over fixing a scar a Shadow had inflicted. She healed it quickly and stood him up.

"Good luck." She wished as another wave of heartless headed up the beach.

On the other side, the clash of blades rang strong between a heartless Yuffie and the real Yuffie, heartless Cloud against Tifa and Cloud, and a heartless Leon against Leon. Yuffie's heartless seems to have the upper hand because she could disappear into the ground. Slashing at the heartless, in a desperate attempt to destroy her, the heartless lunged at her from behind. The real Yuffie fell to the ground and rolled over looking into the blank face of the heartless Yuffie. Yuffie watched as she disappeared and Leon's blade appeared, he held a hand out to her and lifted her up. She cured herself and looked at him.

"Thanks Leon." She said and kissed him on the cheek throwing the star kunai behind his head immediately destroying his heartless. She whispered into his ear happily, "You've been repaid!" and she ran off to help Tifa who was fighting her own heartless now.

After a couple of hours of fighting and curing, the waves ceased and Leon led his group along with Yuffie back to Sora. Sora smiled at him but realized that Tifa lay unconscious in Cloud's arms.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked and Cloud nodded laying her on a patch of grass by the waterfall. Sora ran off and came back with a blanket handing it to Cloud. Then he went off to help with Arieth who was starting a fire pit to make some more ethers and potions. Titus, Wakka, and Selphie went to the house with the families seeing as everyone had it under control and would step in if needed. Kairi and Riku stood watch with Leon on the other side of the island and Yuffie sat on the dock while Sora stood next to her.

"How're you Sora?" She asked and he laughed a bit.

"Besides being tired, exhausted and wishing for a nap, I'm great!" he said and she smiled up at him.

"Have you started to date Kairi yet?" She asked and looked at him questioningly. Sora gazed at the sea and then her, and shook his head.

"No. She's going out with Riku now. But… I… I don't know…" He said and sat next to her. "I… hate to see them together…" He said and looked down.

"It's okay Sora." She said and put an arm around his shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason, right? Maybe there's another girl out there for you somewhere, a better girl." She said and looked left. Leon, Riku and Kairi came around the corner and she stood up. "I'm going to go ask about the patrol." She said and did a cartwheel to Leon.

"How can she be so happy?" He asked and looked down at his hands.

Cloud looked at Tifa who was groaning a bit and she sat up. He gave a muffled 'shhhh….' and laid her back down. "Tifa, stay down, no heartless. We're safe." He said and held her hand. Sora looked over at them as they spoke, watching them and realized how much of an understanding they shared. He smiled and hoped to someday have a relationship as special as theirs.

Too early, the heartless dawned again. Waking up everyone Riku blew a whistle and everyone was up in seconds, with weapons in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fight and Sleep

Days went on like this, fight and sleep, talk and fight, sleep and wake up to the alarm. Steadily, Yuffie used up all her pep and now kept to herself and Leon, but provided Sora hope from time to time. Arieth always tried to stay positive, along with Sora. She and Sora spent many patrols together and the next thing you know, they knew a whole lot about each other. Sora spent most of his free time with her now when she was around. And when she wasn't, he spoke with Cloud or someone who was around-which was not common anymore- the fights kept calling. The patrols started to last longer, and Sora saw less and less of his friends. Kairi and Riku always patrolled together, Cloud and Tifa did too, and so did Leon and Yuffie. Much of the time he was with Arieth, and he didn't mind really she was his closest friend. She knew about his love for Kairi and disdain of her and Riku together. She was the only person to talk about this with.

One day though everything changed. They were the only ones on their part of the beach right now. Sora was asleep by the fire and woke up to a muffled scream. Groggily, and suddenly awake he went to save Arieth. She fought with small flying heartless and Sora sprang into action. He jumped and stopped them and turned just in time to see Arieth held over the shoulder of a black coated man. Sora's eyes tear up and he blows his whistle thrice, meaning that someone was hurt. He kneeled over and stared into the sand as Riku ran up behind him and slid to a stop kneeling down by Sora.

"Sora? Where's Arieth?" he asked and Sora looked up as the tears welled and spilled like a waterfall. Tifa ran up and did the same as Riku, but drastically raised more sand. Sora looked up as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sora, everything is okay… Calm down. Shhh…" She said next to his ear. He sat there in her arms and sobbed and sniffled. Sora woke up by the fire and looked across at Tifa. As he wiped his face he stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. Revealing his toned chest he dug his face into his shirt.

"Arieth is okay. I am sure of it Sora." Cloud said from behind him.

"How do you know?" He asked standing up and putting his shirt back on. He looked at cloud who looked a bit saddened.

"I don't. But do you really think she'll give up that easily?" He said and smiled a bit. Sora looked at Tifa for a second and saw her glancing up at him from the other side of the fire. She stood and pulled off her vest, leaving her under shirt on and took off her black shorts and shoes revealing spandex shorts.

"Let's go swimming Sora." She said and Sora smiled at her.

"Sure." He said and pulled his shirt off and shoes. Leaving his pants on he ran in after Tifa. The next thing they knew, Yuffie had jumped in the middle of them in her black shirt and her panties. Sora smiled and laughed and Leon glared from the beach. Immediately he didn't look at her knowing who he'd have to answer to if he did. He swam around with the girls for about an hour and then they walked onto the beach. Selphie brought them towels and Leon made sure Yuffie kept hers around her waist.

"Alright lion! I'll keep it on!" She said, seriously thinking about ripping the towel off and running down the beach in her panties. "Keep your panties on lion." She said and leant against him. He glared at her as she wrapped her arms around his arm and ignored her new pet name 'Lion' she had given him.

Once everyone had fallen asleep Sora got up and walked over to the dock. He sat down and dangled his feet gazing into the water. A small furry creature swayed and sat next to him and he looked at it warily. He looked and saw a small cat with bright yellow eyes. It's creamy coat seemed very dense in the dark of night. The cat waltzed over to him and sat on his lap. Sora started to pet it and scratch it's back calmly. Sora picked up the tag and all it said was Arieth. Sora, surprised, watched the cat start down the beach. It ran up the wooden plank and into the secret cave. Warily, Sora pushed the leaves away and walked in. He steadily made his way down the entrance and entered the open area of the cave. He turned quickly and looked into a dark portal. He heard a snicker behind him and before he could turn, everything went black.

Arieth sat up as a shadow dragged Sora by and he melded into the ground and then at the front of the cage. She ran over to him and turned him over. He had a jagged scratch on his shoulder and a small one on his cheek. She hauled him up and lay him on a bed, since there were two. Grabbing an Either she poured it into his mouth. He coughed a bit and opened his eyes a slip.

"Sora! Oh it really is you!" She said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Arieth?..." he said and weakly wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he smiled.

"I feel better to see you. And I want to say something…" he said and trailed off.

"What?" She asked looking at him silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua: Reviews are nice and please me. Thanks.

Suddenly Sora leant in and kissed her lips silently.

"I know that I'm a few years younger than you; but-" She interrupted him and kissed him again.

"I don't care how young you are. All this time we've spent together made me realize that I love you Sora. More than just a friend." She said and hugged him. He hugged back and then pulled away.

"I love you too. Alright, now that that's out of the way." He said and they both laughed. "Let's find a way out of this dump!" He said and gave her a high five. Soon Sora had the gate open and they held hands as they started down the hall.

"They brought me in from this way. Go left." She said and they kept running. They ran into a dark room and hid along the wall when the light came on. All the organization member that were left were Xemnas, Larxene, Saix and Xigbar.

"Hello Sora. You and your lovers' escape end here!" Xigbar said and jumped down. He wiped out his guns and shot right at them. Both split and ran around the room. "Oh that's too bad!" He yelled and shot strait for Arieth. Sora felt heat well in his heart and he jumped for Xigbar with Oblivion and the Ultima key blades; immediately taking him out. Then Larxene stood and jumped in front of him with her small kunai blades and smirked.

"My turn." She said and shot them at him right off the bat. He blocked them with aero and ran for her. Suddenly a blast hit her and he looked back at Arieth.

"What was that?!" He asked and she smiled.

"Smoke bomb. Go get her tiger." She said and he shot through the cloud for the blonde. All of a sudden a kunai hit his arm and he smiled turning in that direction.

"Damn." She said and he jumped and flipped in the air taking her out instantly when he landed. The smoke cleared and Arieth ran to his side as he faced Saix and Xemnas.

"Sora…I don't think we can handle both of them at once. But I know of an attack. It takes a great sacrifice though; but destroys anyone in it's way."

"What sacrifice?" He asked and she smiled.

"Our lives." She said and he looked at her.

"Let's do it. We'll save everyone." He said and let Oblivion disappear to hold her hand. She spoke words of another language and both closed their eyes. He saw a huge monster and heard her voice in his mind.

"Oh great Aeon; we have come for your help and will sacrifice ourselves to you." She said and the 'aeon' nodded then they opened their eyes. The opponents were confused when suddenly an invisible attack hit them both knocking them down and they were hit again and again till they didn't move. "Thank you." She said and Sora felt his body fall but he stayed. Still holding her hand he looked down at their bodies lying next to each other. Then everyone from the island burst in and all stopped to take in the scene. Huge marks were in the ground and Yuffie and Tifa ran to the marks to judge them.

"She called the aeon." Tifa said and looked at everyone. "They died on purpose; to save us." She said and Kairi started to sob.

"Thank you Arieth, Sora. Rest easy." Cloud said and Tifa grabbed his hand.

"They have each other. They will rest well." Tifa said and Riku picked up Sora's body. Cloud picked up Arieth's while Yuffie dragged both Saix and Xemnas' body through the door.

A week later everyone stood by the tombstones looking at the names:

Sora Hikari & Arieth Grainger were carved in the stones and both had a saying in them. On Sora's it said: 'My friends are still in my heart, as I'm in theirs.' On Arieth's it said: 'As I lay myself down after the battle; I know I've done something right.'.

Everyone bid them goodbye and went out to supper knowing they had two guardian angels watching over them; and indeed Sora and Arieth were sitting on the floor next to the table holding hands in pure bliss as their pals reminisced. Their white feather wings folded on their backs.

Aqua: So that's it. Tell me, do you like it? I'm playing the Kingdom Hearts Instrumental song right now. Imagine it. lol


End file.
